


I Like The Way You Work It

by clarkes_murphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Octaven, Smut, although it is ME we're talking about here so obvs there's some fluff at the end too, bc i'm a sucker for that shit, clexa au, fuckboy!clarke, fuckboy!clarke is the best ever so it was super fun to write, i mean it's nothing too explicit but they get it on in a supply closet so, okay how do i tag this also, party au, this was written for a prompt i got on twitter from dakota and some other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkes_murphy/pseuds/clarkes_murphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which fuckboy!Clarke seduces Lexa at a forbidden party on the Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way You Work It

Lexa scurries along the empty hallway, glancing back over her shoulder every few seconds. 

“Fucking hell, Lex, keep up, would ya?” Octavia calls from up ahead.

Lexa increases her speed until she catches up with her, smirking as she eyes Octavia’s ripped jeans and purposefully messy hair.

“What’s with the emo-grunge look?” 

Octavia doesn’t respond, but Lexa sees her lips twitch ever-so-slightly.

“Trying to impress someone?”

“Shut up, Lexa.”

Lexa grins. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with that girl you’ve been mooning over for weeks now, would it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Octavia mumbles.

“Oh, I think you do,” Lexa laughs, “Y’know, that mechanic girl who’s always fighting and getting into trouble? Ring any bells?”

They round a corner and Octavia comes to a halt outside a round hatch set about a foot above the ground. The faint rumble of music can be heard through the thick metal wall. 

“Shut up. We’re here.”

Lexa’s heart speeds up in her chest as Octavia reaches out and raps her knuckles three times on the hatch door. A few seconds later and a small slider opens to reveal a pair of beady eyes.

“Password?”

“Moonshine,” Octavia says.

A few seconds pass and then a bunch of clicks and whirrs can be heard as the hatch begins to swing open. They come face to face with a skinny boy whose beady eyes match the ones that peeked out at them moments ago.

“Welcome to the party. I’m Jasper,” he grins, eyeing Octavia up and down.

Octavia pushes past him without replying, hoisting herself up and through the hatch with ease, then Lexa clambers in behind her, accepting Jasper’s outstretched hand as she stumbles into the room.

“What’s your name?”

Lexa straightens up before fixing a smile onto her face. “Lexa.”

“How about I get you a drink, Lexa?”

She nods, tugging nervously at the sleeves of her shirt. Then Jasper melts away into the crowd and she’s left alone, Octavia already nowhere to be seen.

“Fucking hell, O,” Lexa mutters under her breath.

“Everything okay here?” 

A sultry voice speaks up from behind her and Lexa jumps, whirling round to see piercing blue eyes watching her intently.

“Uh, yeah, um–”

“First Ark party?” The girl’s voice is low, filled with confidence, and Lexa feels something stirring in the pit of her stomach.

All she can do is nod and the stranger smiles, straightening up from where she was leaning against the wall before sauntering over to Lexa. She stops a few inches away, eyes dark, and Lexa takes a moment to study her. She notices the grey tank top that is straining against her cleavage, her luscious blonde hair that falls in waves around her shoulders, the way her eyes haven’t left Lexa’s lips since they started talking–

“I’m Clarke–”

“I’m thirsty–”

Clarke quirks one eyebrow up as Lexa’s mouth clamps shut, cheeks burning.

“Thirsty, huh?”

Lexa gives one quick nod, eyes now glued to the floor.

“What’s your poison?”

Lexa shrugs this time. “Surprise me?” She laughs weakly, but doesn’t miss the way Clarke’s eyes widen for a moment.

“Sure thing, babe.”

Clarke turns and strides confidently across the room. She doesn’t disappear into the crowd like Jasper did – on the contrary, people quickly move out of her way as she waltzes through, and Lexa catches more than a few girls watching Clarke with obvious lust in their eyes. Lexa isn’t any better though, and finds herself thinking about Clarke too, about the sway of her hips and the way her shirt clings to her body and her round ass and–

“Mango Moonshine,” Clarke unexpectedly announces from beside her.

Lexa jumps again, blinking to clear the Clarke-induced haze that has descended over her eyes. She accepts the cup of liquid that Clarke is holding out to her, thanking her quietly before taking a sip. The drink burns her throat but not in an unpleasant way, and as Clarke watches her with a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, Lexa begins to realise why Octavia loves coming to these parties so much.

“So, how come I haven’t seen you around before?”

Lexa takes another sip before meeting Clarke’s curious gaze. “Uh, not really my scene, I guess.”

Clarke’s eyebrows move up towards her hairline. “Oh, really?”

Lexa gulps. “Yeah, I, uh, I guess I’m more of a stay-at-home-and-read kinda person.”

Clarke takes a step closer, voice even lower than before. “Maybe I can change that.”

Lexa feels something jolt through her body as Clarke practically eye-fucks her, hips moving slightly to the music that pulsates around them. 

“Wanna dance?”

Lexa smiles and Clarke takes that as a yes, motioning for Lexa to finish her drink before taking her hand and leading her into the throng of people dancing. Lexa’s chest is warm and her head is beginning to spin, but it’s fuzzy and nice and she’s enjoying the feeling of Clarke’s fingers wrapped around her own. And then they’re in the middle of the crowd and Clarke’s body is pressed against Lexa’s and Lexa can feel Clarke’s chest brushing against her own and–

_“Oh.”_

Clarke smiles, leaning in until her lips are almost touching Lexa’s ear. “Everything okay, babe?”

Lexa simply nods. She’s afraid that if she speaks she’ll end up making another suggestive noise and she’s already embarrassed herself enough. Glancing away from Clarke’s hypnotic eyes for a moment, Lexa spots Octavia on the other side of the room, immersed in conversation with a dark-skinned brunette that Lexa knows to be Raven, the girl Octavia is interested in. Detaching herself from Clarke, she mumbles something about needing some air and rushes across the room until she’s at Octavia’s side, gripping her elbow with wide eyes.

“O, I need to talk to you.”

Octavia turns to her slowly, teeth gritted. “I’m kinda busy right now, Lex.”

“Please, O,” she whines. “Just a few minutes, I promise.”

Octavia turns back to Raven, an apologetic smile on her face. “Be right back.”

“I hope so,” Raven smirks, and Octavia turns to hide the grin spreading across her face.

Lexa moves to a dim corner of the room that is littered with empty cups, Octavia following in her wake until they’re shrouded in the shadows.

“Alright, what’s up?” 

“I need advice.”

Octavia frowns. “About what?”

Lexa swivels her head until her eyes land on Clarke, who’s now chatting to Jasper. “You see that girl?”

Octavia’s eyes follow Lexa’s. “Clarke Griffin?”

Lexa pauses. “You know her?”

“Everyone knows her,” Octavia snorts. “She’s got quite the reputation.”

“What d’you mean?”

“You really don’t know?”

Lexa shakes her head.

“Man, Lex, you really do need to get out more.”

Lexa slaps Octavia on the arm. “Just tell me about her.”

Octavia sighs. “It’s not even that big of a deal. She’s just known for being a bit of a, um…”

Lexa leans forward, gesturing with her hands for Octavia to say more. “Joker? Nerd? Weirdo?”

“A fuckboy, is what I was going to say.”

Lexa steps back like she’s been slapped. “What the hell does that even mean?”

“Of course you don’t know,” Octavia says, laughing a little. “Basically, she’s known for hitting on girls, a lot, and apparently her MO is to fuck them and then fuck off.”

Lexa’s eyes widen. Octavia notices and claps a hand over her mouth.

“Oh my god. You– she’s been talking to you, hasn’t she?”

Lexa shifts her eyes from Octavia’s and onto the dull grey wall.

“Holy shit, Lex. Your first party and you get chatted up by Clarke Griffin. I gotta say, I’m impressed.”

“So what do I do?”

“What the hell are you asking me for?” Octavia laughs. “Talk to her, dance with her, fuck her, I don’t know.”

Lexa balks. “But, I can’t just– it’s not–”

“Look, Lex, it’s your life. Do whatever you want. In the meantime, I’m gonna go find Raven and see if her hands are good at anything else besides fixing machines.”

Octavia walks off, leaving Lexa standing there with her mouth hanging open.

“You’re gonna catch flies if you stand like that for too long.” Clarke’s voice is in her ear and Lexa’s skin ripples, her stomach clenching when she feels Clarke’s hands come up to rest on her hips. Clarke’s body is warm against Lexa’s back, and before she knows what she’s doing, she moves to press her ass against Clarke, smiling a little when she hears Clarke’s breath hitch.

“Naughty. What’s your name, beautiful?”

Lexa turns so she is facing Clarke, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Lexa Woods.” 

Clarke’s eyes follow every movement, pupils blown as she stares at Lexa’s mouth while she continues to speak.

“So, I heard some interesting stuff about you, Clarke Griffin.”

“Oh yeah?” Clarke chuckles, hands sliding down to grip Lexa’s thighs lightly.

“Mhmm.”

“And what’s that, then?”

Lexa ducks her head, feeling suddenly shy. Clarke moves in a little until there’s no space at all between their bodies, pressing her forehead against Lexa’s in a gesture that is surprisingly tender. 

“Come on, tell me.”

Lexa swallows as Clarke’s fingers glide up slowly, rubbing small circles across Lexa’s hipbones. She trembles as Clarke’s lips ghost across her cheek, running down her jaw and onto her slender neck. 

“You gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to make you?”

Clarke’s words send heat straight to Lexa’s core and she gasps as Clarke bites down on her pressure point, tongue flicking out to lick the bruise that Lexa knows is going to appear tomorrow.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice is breathy and needy and doesn’t sound like herself, but she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care that they’re surrounded by people or that Clarke has a reputation or that this isn’t what she “usually does”. Right now all she can focus on is Clarke’s mouth on her skin and Clarke’s fingers raking through her hair and Clarke’s chest pressing into her own.

“Wanna get out of here?” Clarke murmurs against Lexa’s cheek.

“God, yes.” 

Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand once again, dragging her through the packed room until they’re back by the hatch.

“Leaving already?” Jasper materialises beside them, disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah, sorry Jas. Got, um… things to do.”

Jasper glances behind Clarke and sees Lexa hovering there, a glint appearing in his eyes. He opens the hatch wordlessly, winking at Lexa as she follows Clarke out into the murky hallway. The two girls stumble forward together, the alcohol making Lexa’s legs wobble. But then Clarke’s arms are around her and she’s stable, and minutes later Clarke is leading her into what seems to be a supply closet.

“Wha– where are we?”

“You’ll see,” Clarke grins. Leaving Lexa in the doorway, she goes over to the shelving unit that lines one side of the small room. She runs her fingers under one of the shelves until letting out a pleased “Hm”. Then the shelves are parting and a tiny room is revealed, containing a mattress, a lamp, and a tiny fridge. 

“Whoa…” Lexa follows Clarke in, watching as Clarke presses a button on the wall and the shelves slide shut once again, leaving them bathed in the orange glow of the lamp. “Is this… do you do this often?”

“What do you think?” Clarke grunts as she pulls open the fridge door, handing a can of beer to Lexa before getting one for herself. 

“I think you’re as much of a fuckboy as people say you are.”

Clarke straightens up, the momentary surprise in her eyes morphing into amusement. “Oh, really? And I think this alcohol is affecting your innocent schoolgirl demeanour.” 

Lexa stiffens. “I’m not that innocent.”

Clarke raises one eyebrow. “Prove it.”

Lexa hears the challenge in Clarke’s voice, but also knows that this situation is entirely in her hands. She could leave right now, could leave Clarke with her beer and her secret room and could re-join the party like nothing had happened. She could. But she doesn’t want to. Right now all she wants is for Clarke to touch her. 

She downs the rest of her beer in three gulps and then she’s on Clarke, kissing her neck and her shoulders and her cheeks. Clarke pauses, taken aback for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist and lifting her up, pressing her against the wall. Her hips thrust into Lexa and Lexa moans, head tilted back as Clarke’s fingers grasp her ass. Then Clarke moves back, carrying Lexa with her and laying her down on the mattress. She settles on top of Lexa, one thigh nudging Lexa’s legs apart. Lexa doesn’t bother trying to stifle the gasp that falls from her parted lips when Clarke moves her thigh up, Lexa grinding down while clawing at Clarke’s back. 

“Oh my god, _Clarke."_

Lexa feels the mattress shift as Clarke rolls slightly to the side, her right hand coming up to cup Lexa’s cheek as she pulls Lexa’s face to hers and kisses her. It’s the first time Clarke has kissed her mouth and Lexa sees stars and comets and galaxies blooming behind her eyelids as Clarke’s lips move against her own. Then she feels fingers grazing her ribs and shudders as Clarke rips open her shirt before reaching round to remove Lexa’s bra, pulling it off in one fluid motion with a cocky grin. 

“Fucker,” Lexa gasps, hips grinding up against Clarke’s thigh.

Clarke responds by running her fingernails lightly across Lexa’s nipple, eliciting a breathy moan from the brunette. Lexa tangles her fingers in Clarke’s hair, enjoying Clarke’s sigh of pleasure when she pulls on her hair. Then Clarke’s fingers are fumbling with the button on Lexa’s trousers and Lexa can’t help but to angle her hips up to help Clarke get them off quickly.

Then she’s left in nothing but her underwear, chest fluttering as Clarke sits up to remove her own tank top and bra. Then skin is pressed against skin and Clarke’s hand is between Lexa’s legs and Lexa’s fingers are raking down Clarke’s chest and everything is hot and breathy and good and it isn’t long before Lexa feels something building within her, something desperate and needy and urgent. 

Clarke senses this too, leaning down to whisper in Lexa’s ear: “Come for me, baby.”

And she does, her hips quivering and her head thrown back as her mouth falls open in a silent cry. Clarke continues to stroke her for a few moments, the aftershocks jolting through Lexa’s body until she’s spent, eyes half-shut as she slumps back down onto the mattress.

“Fuck.”

“Didn’t we just do that?”

Lexa opens one eye to see Clarke smiling down at her, but it isn’t the cocky smirk Lexa has been seeing all night. This smile is gentle and Clarke’s eyes are warm and Lexa feels something else stirring within her as her heart begins to thump wildly in her chest.

Clarke lies down and wraps her arms around Lexa, and Lexa curls into her, nose pressed into Clarke’s neck as she lets out a contented sigh. A little while later and Clarke sits up, reaching over to grab something from atop the fridge. Then Lexa feels a blanket settle over their half-naked bodies and smiles as Clarke pulls her closer once again, losing herself to the rhythm of Clarke’s breathing as they just lie there for a while.

“So, did you enjoy your first Ask party?” Clarke asks a little while later.

“You could say that, yeah,” Lexa yawns, voice thick. 

She feels eyes on her and looks up to find Clarke watching her, the softness in her face making Lexa blush. 

“We should probably get back soon though, Octavia will be wondering where I am.”

Clarke chuckles, sitting up and waiting for Lexa to do the same. “I gotta admit something first.”

Lexa’s eyebrows furrow a little.

“I didn’t– despite what you might’ve heard about me, this wasn’t just some random hook-up.”

Clarke averts her eyes, and Lexa swears she seems… shy?

“Yeah, I mean, I know I’ve got this image or whatever, and some of it is true, I guess, but…”

Lexa reaches out to place her hand on Clarke’s knee, and Clarke smiles gratefully.

“What I’m trying to say is that I think you’re cute.”

“Cute?” Lexa giggles. “You think I’m cute?”

Clarke nods. 

“Well, that’s lucky, because I happen to think you’re fucking adorable.”

This makes Clarke laugh. “Lexa Woods, you have a filthy mouth.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Lexa quips, smirking as she watches Clarke blush this time.

Their eyes lock for a moment and the air crackles with electricity as Clarke leans in, kissing Lexa gently. Then Clarke helps Lexa to her feet and they get dressed, smiling shyly at each other and giggling when Clarke hands Lexa her bra. 

“Come on then, Woods,” Clarke grins, pressing the button and waiting for the shelves to slide apart before leading Lexa back out into the supply closet. Closing the secret room, Clarke moves to open the door that leads out into the corridor, looking back to make sure Lexa is following.

But Lexa hangs back, hands shoved into her pockets. 

“Lexa?” Clarke frowns. “You okay?”

Lexa stares at the floor. “It’s just that– well, usually I don’t–” and then suddenly the words are spilling out of her mouth like a waterfall and she can’t hold them back, “I know you probably do this kind of thing all the time but I don’t and it’s kind of a big deal to me because I guess I kinda like you and–” 

She is silenced when Clarke moves forward and hugs her, strong arms wrapping around Lexa until she can feel Clarke’s heart thumping against her own chest. Clarke places a soft kiss on Lexa’s shoulder, resting her forehead there for a moment before drawing back to gaze into Lexa’s eyes.

“What was that?” Lexa’s voice is small, barely above a whisper.

“That was me showing you that this wasn’t just a “thing” to me.”

“Really?”

Clarke nods. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for dorky brunettes who can’t dance.”

“Hey!” Lexa swats at Clarke’s face, giggling through her pseudo-hurt. “I’m a great dancer, thank you very much.”

“Prove it.”

Clarke’s words echo the ones from before but this time they’re laced with a smile, and Lexa loves how Clarke’s eyes shine with laughter. 

“You’re on, Griffin.”

This time it’s Lexa who takes Clarke’s hand in her own as they stroll back to the party, ducking through the hatch and re-joining the swarm of now-drunk teenagers that fill the room. Lexa catches Octavia’s eye as she leads Clarke onto the dancefloor, grinning at her best friend before twirling round and landing in Clarke’s arms. They stay like this for the rest of the night, wrapped up in each other and not paying attention to anything else. Then it’s time for the party to end and people begin to spill out of the room, and Lexa looks at Clarke and already knows that she won’t be going to sleep in her own bed tonight, and the thought alone is enough to make her legs tremble and her mouth dry as anticipation sparks through her veins and she feels more alive that she has in her whole entire life.


End file.
